dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Genders
' ' Genders are characteristics that differentiate the male and female sex. It has been cause by billions of years of biological and psychological evolution and has been proven as such. However many Feminists and SJW's think that gender is some man made construct from the patriarchy and because of this has made up as many genders as there are people in the world. List of Real Genders that were made up by the Patriarchy * Male * Female List of Genders that were made up by SJWs TOTALLY REAL Genders A''' Abimegender: a gender that is profound, deep, and infinite; meant to resemble when one mirror is reflecting into another mirror creating an infinite paradox Adamasgender: a gender which refuses to be categorized -Then why the fuck is it in a catagory? And how does this Gender refuse something? Is it sentient?!- Aerogender: a gender that is influenced by your surroundings -Like what? You touch a vagina and then you become Vagina-Gendered?- Aesthetigender: a gender that is derived from an aesthetic; also known as videgender -Vidgender underground, has the best vidgenders in town- Affectugender: a gender that is affected by mood swings Agender: the feeling of no gender/absence of gender or neutral gender -How can you not "feel a gender"? It's pretty easy to tell.- Agenderflux: being mostly agender except having small shifts towards other genders making them demigenders (because of the constancy of being agender) Alexigender: a gender that is fluid between more than one gender but the individual cannot tell what those genders are Aliusgender: a gender which is removed from common gender descriptors and guidelines Amaregender: a gender that changes depending on who you’re in love with essentially you're either single or a faggot Ambigender: defined as having the feeling of two genders simultaneously without fluctuation; meant to reflect the concept of being ambidextrous, only with gender Ambonec: identifying as both man and woman, yet neither at the same time Amicagender: a gender that changes depending on which friend you’re with Androgyne: sometimes used in the case of “androgynous presentation”; describes the feeling of being a mix of both masculine and feminine (and sometimes neutral) gender qualities Anesigender: feeling like a certain gender yet being more comfortable identifying with another Angenital: a desire to be without primary sexual characteristics, without necessarily being genderless; one may be both angenital and identify as any other gender alongside Anogender: a gender that fades in and out but always comes back to the same feeling Anongender: a gender that is unknown to both yourself and others Antegender: a protean gender which has the potential to be anything, but is formless and motionless, and therefore, does not manifest as any particular gender Anxiegender: a gender that is affected by anxiety Apagender: a feeling of apathy towards ones gender which leads to them not looking any further into it Apconsugender: a gender where you know what it isn’t, but not what it is; the gender is hiding itself from you Astergender: a gender that feels bright and celestial Astralgender: a gender that feels connected to space Autigender: a gender that can only be understood in the context of being autistic Autogender: a gender experience that is deeply personal to oneself Axigender: when a person experiences two genders that sit on opposite ends of an axis; one being agender and the other being any other gender; these genders are experienced one at a time with no overlapping and with very short transition time. '''B Bigender: the feeling of having two genders either at the same time or separately; usually used to describe feeling “traditionally male” and “traditionally female”, but does not have to Biogender: a gender that feels connected to nature in some way -I'm treegendered brah...- Blurgender: the feeling of having more than one gender that are somehow blurred together to the point of not being able to distinguish or identify individual genders; synonymous with genderfuzz Boyflux: when one feels mostly or all male most of the time but experience fluctuating intensity of male identity Burstgender: and gender that comes in intense bursts of feeling and quickly fades back to the original state C''' Caelgender: a gender which shares qualities with outer space or has the aesthetic of space, stars, nebulas, etc. Cassgender: the feeling of gender is unimportant to you -Then why does this need a category?- Cassflux: when the level of indifference towards your gender fluctuates Cavusgender: for people with depression; when you feel one gender when not depressed and another when depressed Cendgender: when your gender changes between one and its opposite Ceterofluid: when you are ceterogender and your feelings fluctuate between masculine, feminine, and neutral Ceterogender: a nonbinary gender with specific masculine, feminine, or neutral feelings Cisgender: the feeling of being the gender you were assigned at birth, all the time (assigned (fe)male/feeling (fe)male) Cloudgender: a gender that cannot be fully realized or seen clearly due to depersonalization/derealization disorder Collgender: the feeling of having too many genders simultaneously to describe each one Colorgender: a gender associated with one or more colors and the feelings, hues, emotions, and/or objects associated with that color; may be used like pinkgender, bluegender, yellowgender Commogender: when you know you aren’t cisgender, but you settled with your assigned gender for the time being Condigender: a gender that is only felt during certain circumstances '''D Deliciagender: from the Latin word delicia meaning “favorite”, meaning the feeling of having more than one simultaneous gender yet preferring one that fits better Demifluid: the feeling your gender being fluid throughout all the demigenders; the feeling of having multiple genders, some static and some fluid Demiflux: the feeling of having multiple genders, some static and some fluctuating Demigender: a gender that is partially one gender and partially another Domgender: having more than one gender yet one being more dominant than the others Duragender: from the Latin word dura meaning “long-lasting”, meaning a subcategory of multigender in which one gender is more identifiable, long lasting, and prominent than the other genders E''' Egogender: a gender that is so personal to your experience that it can only be described as “you” Epicene: sometimes used synonymously with the adjective “androgynous”; the feeling either having or not displaying characteristics of both or either binary gender; sometimes used to describe feminine male identifying individuals Espigender: a gender that is related to being a spirit or exists on a higher or extradimensional plane Exgender: the outright refusal to accept or identify in, on, or around the gender spectrum Existigender: a gender that only exists or feels present when thought about or when a conscious effort is made to notice it '''F Femfluid: having fluctuating or fluid gender feelings that are limited to feminine genders Femgender: a nonbinary gender which is feminine in nature Fluidflux: the feeling of being fluid between two or more genders that also fluctuate in intensity; a combination of genderfluid and genderflux G''' Gemigender: having two opposite genders that work together, being fluid and flux together Genderblank: a gender that can only be described as a blank space; when gender is called into question, all that comes to mind is a blank space Genderflow: a gender that is fluid between infinite feelings Genderfluid: the feeling of fluidity within your gender identity; feeling a different gender as time passes or as situations change; not restricted to any number of genders Genderflux: the feeling of your gender fluctuating in intensity; like genderfluid but between one gender and agender Genderfuzz: coined by lolzmelmel; the feeling of having more than one gender that are somehow blurred together to the point of not being able to distinguish or identify individual genders; synonymous with blurgender Gender Neutral: the feeling of having a neutral gender, whether somewhere in between masculine and feminine or a third gender that is separate from the binary; often paired with neutrois Genderpunk: a gender identity that actively resists gender norms Genderqueer: originally used as an umbrella term for nonbinary individuals; may be used as an identity; describes a nonbinary gender regardless of whether the individual is masculine or feminine leaning Genderwitched: a gender in which one is intrigued or entranced by the idea of a particular gender, but is not certain that they are actually feeling it Girlflux: when one feels mostly or all female most of the time but experiences fluctuating intensities of female identity Glassgender: a gender that is very sensitive and fragile Glimragender: a faintly shining, wavering gender Greygender: having a gender that is mostly outside of the binary but is weak and can barely be felt Gyragender: having multiple genders but understanding none of them '''H Healgender: a gender that once realized, brings lots of peace, clarity, security, and creativity to the individual’s mind Heliogender: a gender that is warm and burning Hemigender: a gender that is half one gender and half something else; one or both halves may be identifiable genders Horogender: a gender that changes over time with the core feeling remaining the same Hydrogender: a gender which shares qualities with water -I'm done, I can't believe I am typing this shit up- I''' Imperigender: a fluid gender that can be controlled by the individual Intergender: the feeling of gender falling somewhere on the spectrum between masculine and feminine; note: do not confuse with intersex '''J Juxera: a feminine gender similar to girl, but on a separate plane and off to itself L''' Libragender: a gender that feels agender but has a strong connection to another gender '''M Magigender: a gender that is mostly gender and the rest is something else Mascfluid: A gender that is fluid in nature, and restricted only to masculine genders Mascgender: a non-binary gender which is masculine in nature. Maverique: taken from the word maverick; the feeling of having a gender that is separate from masculinity, femininity, and neutrality, but is not agender; a form of third gender Mirrorgender: a gender that changes to fit the people around you Molligender: a gender that is soft, subtle, and subdued Multigender: the feeling of having more than one simultaneous or fluctuating gender; simultaneous with multigenderand omnigender N''' Nanogender: feeling a small part of one gender with the rest being something else Neutrois: the feeling of having a neutral gender; sometimes a lack of gender that leads to feeling neutral Nonbinary: originally an umbrella term for any gender outside the binary of cisgenders; may be used as an individual identity; occasionally used alongside of genderqueer '''O Omnigender: the feeling of having more than one simultaneous or fluctuating gender; simultaneous with multigenderand polygender Oneirogender: coined by anonymous, “being agender, but having recurring fantasies or daydreams of being a certain gender without the dysphoria or desire to actually be that gender day-to-day” P''' Pangender: the feeling of having every gender; this is considered problematic by some communities and thus has been used as the concept of relating in some way to all genders as opposed to containing every gender identity; only applies to genders within one’s own culture Paragender: the feeling very near one gender and partially something else which keeps you from feeling fully that gender Perigender: identifying with a gender but not as a gender Polygender: the feeling of having more than one simultaneous or fluctuating gender; simultaneous with multigenderand omnigender Proxvir: a masculine gender similar to boy, but on a separate plane and off to itself '''Q Quoigender: feeling as if the concept of gender is inapplicable or nonsensical to one’s self S''' Subgender: mostly agender with a bit of another gender Surgender: having a gender that is 100% one gender but with more of another gender added on top of that Systemgender: a gender that is the sum of all the genders within a multiple or median system '''T Tragender: a gender that stretches over the whole spectrum of genders Transgender: any gender identity that transcends or does not align with your assigned gender or society’s idea of gender; the feeling of being any gender that does not match your assigned gender -How do these idiots not know Transgender isn't a fucking gender?! I'm going to cry- Trigender: the feeling of having three simultaneous or fluctuating genders V''' Vapogender: a gender that sort of feels like smoke; can be seen on a shallow level but once you go deeper, it disappears and you are left with no gender and only tiny wisps of what you thought it was Venngender: when two genders overlap creating an entirely new gender; like a venn diagram Verangender: a gender that seems to shift/change the moment it is identified Vibragender: a gender that is usually one stable gender but will occasionally changes or fluctuate before stabilizing again Vocigender: a gender that is weak or hollow '''Z Zombigender: a gender identity for members of the living dead community Category:Trannies Category:Males Category:Females Category:Genders Category:Stubs